1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boom and support device, and associated method and system for helping to improve the swing of a golfer.
2. Background Information
For over the last 100 years or more various devices have been made available to help to assist the golfer to improve their swing in the game of golf; and to thus prevent slicing, hooking or other imperfections in the golf swing which often led to inaccurate shots or shots that were not straight and able to place the golf ball at an intended target on the golf course. Many hundreds of inventions were presented all over the world, which in some way attempted to address this objective in making a person more capable of hitting a straight or more accurate golf shot.
As indicated, hundreds of such devices were invented around the world and made the subject of patentability. However, only a small number of these many inventions were able to make any contribution to utilizing the position of the golfer's head region to help to bring about a more proper golf shot, such that they held the golfer's head area in a stable but flexible position and released the golfer's head position only after the golf ball was stuck by the practicing golfer. The present invention thus meets an important need, in its structure and functional operation, to guide the position of the head more properly as one is making a shot such that a straight or more accurate golf swing and shot can be brought about through the use of the present device; and such that training and practicing on the present Golf Swing Improvement Device will result in more accurate and straight golf shots when one is not using the present device.